Light Novel
Death March Kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyōsōkyoku is a web novel written by Hiro Ainana at user-generated content site Shōsetsuka ni Narō in 2013. It was later adapted into a light novel in 2014, inspiration for the manga and then anime. Plot Summary Programmer Ichirou Suzuki is transported to another world. In a foreign land, he finds that life is an adventure that's sometimes fun, sometimes serious, and full of girls.ANN Light Novel Republished as a light novel with illustrations done by shri. First volume was released by Fujimi Shobo in March 2014. Since then 17 volumes + 1 Ex have been released. The light novel has several major plot changes from the web novel version, such as the deaths of certain characters in one version, while they survive in the other, a reshuffling of the order of events, new characters introduced while others are cut out entirely...among several other differences. English version licensed by Yen Press. Japanese | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 2 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 3 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 4 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 5 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 6 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 7 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 8 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 9 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 10 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 11 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 12 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume Ex | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 13 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 14 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 15 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 16 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 17 |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 18 |} English | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 2 |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | Programmer Ichirou Suzuki is transported to another world. In a foreign land, he finds that life is an adventure that's sometimes fun, sometimes serious, and full of girls! | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | Living in a gamelike fantasy world, Satou Suzuki is in no hurry to get back to his "death march" at home. He's content to take in the sights of Seiryuu City, go to a play with his friend Zena, and take care of the five girls in his party. After he discovers one of them was summoned from Japan like him, though, he prepares for a journey to learn more--until another friend is kidnapped by an evil sorcerer! |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 3 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 4 |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | Twenty-nine year old Satou just closed his eyes for a brief nap at work, but when he opened them, he found himself in a game-like alternate world. Fortunately, thanks to some excellent luck, his level is high, and his wallet is full. After successfully saving the elf girl Mia from the evil Zen, he's set off to accompany her back to her village. Satou is enjoying his break from work and touring a brand-new world, but such a journey couldn't possibly end without a little adventure, right? | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | What's a journey without a few bumps in the road? All Satou wants is a leisurely vacation from the real world, but this time, his travels lead his party into the famously dangerous Muno Barony. Satou may be level 310, but even he has his hands full with giants, four-headed monsters, and haunted fortresses! He still finds time to help out the locals along the way, though, and when one of those people in need is Baron Muno's beautiful daughter, he may be the only one who can stop a terrible conspiracy... |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 5 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 6 |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | After rescuing Muno Barony from disaster, Satou and crew head for dwarf territory and rescue an Oracle priestess from the demons! But for some reason, the attacks just keep coming... | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | After their journey down the river, Satou and crew finally arrive at the old capital just in time for the martial arts tournament, along with some fireworks, a ball at the castle, and sightseeing in the Ougoch Duchy. But the followers of the demon lord are plotting in the shadows... |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 7 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 8 |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | A STRONG FRIENDSHIP BEGINS WITH A STRONG DRINK! As Satou and crew set out for more sightseeing, they catch up with the hero Hayato and learn of his many interests, including a particular fascination with Arisa...But it isn't long before the gang is once again whisked away on another adventure: a trip to the black-market district Muraas! Meanwhile, high overhead, a ferocious new friend prepares to make its debut... | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" | A VERDANT VACATION! Mia's safe return to the elves of Bolenan Forest is cause for celebration! Satou and crew are showered with hospitality, including elegant music, lavish feasts, and an exclusive look at some of the most advanced technology in the world. But all these luxuries pale in comparison to the true object of Satou's desire: the beautiful high elf Aaze. As the seeds of a summer romance take root in his heart, his peaceful days in Bolenan Forest are tragically cut short by the threat of an invasive species! Can Satou quell this disaster and land a date with the demi-goddess...? |- | colspan="2" style="height: 20px;" | |- | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 9 | class="left-entry" | | class="right-entry" | Volume 10 |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" |After leaving the elves behind, Satou and company begin their leisurely journey across the sea to the labyrinth city-until they're attacked by a fleet of ghost ships! | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 90%; padding: 10px 20px 0 0;" |Satou and the others finally make it to the labyrinth city! As they establish their base and begin rubbing elbows with the nobles, it isn't long before trouble finds them. From a renegade child found in an alley to a mysterious miasma that descends upon the city proper, it looks like Satou's going to have his hands full yet again! |} References Category:Light Novel Category:Miscellaneous